spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nike
Nike, a wicked and misguided loner, who is one of the last of his kind. He knows what he has to do to achieve vengeance for his dead family, and knows how to go about doing it, and will stop at nothing. Personality Nike is not a normal boy. In fact, for an Emmuness , he is quite extraordinary. A technological genius if you will, and still being rather athletic at that. He likes to work on building things a lot, and is good with is hands when it suits him, but he is often very stoic, taking more interest in his work than in something trivial like popularity or who is dating who. He's very grungy and dark, having a vile sense of humor and a wicked tongue for scathing remarks. He doesn't really talk that much, and some people mistake this for him being an emo cutter. But really, he has a decent heart, he normally has a lot of friends, but doesn't talk to them day in and day out, he requires some alone time, just more than most people. He's also a sort of, biological mastermind. While not professional, he can work his way around a few chemicals, and in a timely manner at that. It was this skill that kept him from dying, as he had been testing an experimental fuel for a spaceship, before his planet was destroyed. History When Nike was born, he was a glorious gift to his family. Who thanked the gods that he had and his mother had survived. They both were very frail creatures. Nike himself, having a disease that caused him daily sickness, and as he got older, he began to cough up blood, leading him to continually carry a handkerchief with him, one that was stained a dark blue with his blood. At the age of six, he began studies in his desired field. Which at the time was chemistry. The learning requirements were steep, but he was an all 'A' student. Passing was easy, and he did so with flying colors. His parents were immensely proud of their son, though his frailness still disappointed them. He wasn't allowed to play much sports, and so people didn't see him having much of a talent, besides working with metal. And so they decided to send him into the Ice Caves, even though he wanted to be in a more professional medical field. The Ice Caves were a mechanical workshop for young Emmuness's who wanted to be in that certain career field. Nike wowed the teachers by combining his love of chemistry with his aptitude for technology and devised many new ways to save fuel, and even ways to increase the speed of these spaceships. He was resented by most of his peers. And so a trick was designed to get back at him, a way to get him off the planet so that they could be the ones that were in the limelight. They told him that a new experimental fuel was being tested in one of the new orbiting modules, and he believed them. Buying a ticket to see how it ran, and to see if he could possibly improve it. It was a school day, and also a Communal Service night, which was mandatory. He just believed that he would be fast enough to travel to and fro in an instant. He, fortunately, was wrong. On the orbiting module, he was all alone, but that was okay. He was sixteen, they expected him to be an expert pilot, and word had gotten around to his achievements. He was the best candidate for the job. While down below, his rivals were getting scholarships, he was excited, being the first to experience space flight in his whole entire class. That was until a sapphire explosion turned his whole world upside down. Seeing his planet destroyed, and everyone left behind, dead and gone, ripped him to shreds. Normally a stoic person, he became one for revenge and retribution. His condition was steadily getting worse without his special treatments. And he knew that he didn't have much time left, he didn't care. He knew what he was going to do in his last moments. As he piloted his craft through space, the memory of his vanquished friends were still fresh in mind, he missed them, but he cherished their memories, writing down almost everything he could remember about them so that they could live on. He was lonely in the space craft, until he met a friendly space whale, by the name of Bon Jovi. The whale was his only company for a while until he met Wisteria. They both had similar goals in the destroying of the UWUC . Now that they understood from a passing trader, what had happened to their planet. And they knew who the culprits were. They would not rest until all of those who had harmed them, died. Category:Characters Category:Aliens